1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication and data communication industries. In particular, the present invention relates to a radio jack strain relief and identification holder utilized in the telecommunication and data communication industries.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The concept of strain relief for relieving any strain that otherwise might be transmitted to the joint between the cable wires and the multiple wire connector is old in the art. While strain relief is provided in electronic connectors, the telecommunication and data communication industries do not provide any strain relief on the radio jacks. One example of this type of strain relief can be found in one's house which has telephone connections. The telephone connections typically comprise a male-type radio jack attached to the complementary mating female-type radio jack outlet. This type of telephone cable and radio jack does not have any strain relief or any identification markings.
The growth of the telephone networks over time has resulted in extensive, complex and variable interface and interconnect wiring installations. This has made cable identifying and troubleshooting a more difficult and time consuming task during system installation and also during system repair. Therefore, there is an increased need for an apparatus and a method which simplifies the means for identification of cable wires, and also provides strain relief. The strain relief provides a method of preventing the detachment of one or more of the cable wires from the radio jack during use. It is also desirable to provide a strain relief for engaging the overall cable, and thereby relieving any strain that otherwise might be transmitted to the joint between the cable wires and the radio jack. In addition, a strain relief should be made of semi-soft material in order to provide significant relief.